Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an airbag, in particular for a motor vehicle.
German patent document DE 10 2007 052 246 A1 discloses a motor vehicle airbag having a support structure, which is able to move from its storage position to a support position. The support structure comprises a plurality of support elements.
The catching and support structure of such an airbag as well as other airbags is particularly advantageous if the support structure can be moved from the storage position to the support position in only a very short space of time. Then, at least one passenger of the motor vehicle can be caught, supported in good time in the case of a force impact caused by an accident, and thus can be protected from severe injuries.
Accordingly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an airbag, in particular for a motor vehicle, with a support structure of the airbag can be moved to the support position in a particularly short space of time.
Such an airbag, in particular for a motor vehicle, and in particular for a passenger vehicle, comprises a support structure having a plurality of support elements. The support structure is moveable from a storage position to a support position. A support volume of the airbag is at least partially covered by the support structure in its support position.
According to the invention, at least one of the support elements is curved at least in one section in the support position. In particular, the curved support element can be curved at least in the section at least substantially in an arch-shape. Through the curving, the at least one support element and in particular the entire support structure can be adapted to ambient geometries. In other words, it is possible to adapt the support structure to the pre-set installation space conditions and thus to components or similar of the motor vehicle adjacent to the support structure in its support position using the curving, and to shape the outer shape or outer contour in which the support structure is to be set.
In contrast to support elements of the support structure that only run straight, the at least one support element can be pre-curved at least in one section or in a plurality of sections and can be adapted accordingly, such that the at least one support element or the support structure already assumes its desired shape or structure in the support position. Using the at least one pre-curved support element, the time in which the support structure is moved from the storage position to the support position can thus be kept particularly low.
Therein, the support structure can be formed as a mechanical support structure and can comprise a plurality of lifting elements as support elements, which are connected to one another in an articulated manner, and which are moved, for example, at least substantially in a scissor motion from the storage position to the support position.
Alternatively, the support elements are formed as hollow body parts, which are inflated with a medium, in particular gas, to move to the support position. In particular in the case of hollow body parts, the unfolding time of the support structure from the storage position to the support position can be kept particularly low by the curving or pre-curving of at least one of the hollow body parts, since bends of the hollow body parts, which can particularly occur when there are hollow body parts running in a substantially straight line and which arise in order to adapt the outer contour of the support structure to the installation space conditions, can be prevented. Likewise, a cross-section reduction of the hollow body parts due to wrinkling can be prevented.
Thus, the support structure can be filled and inflated with the medium, in particular gas, in a particularly short space of time by means of an actuator, in particular a pyrotechnic actuator, and thus can be moved from the storage position to the support position in a particularly short space of time. The flowing of the medium, in particular the gas flow, is optimized therein with regard to the energy loss, such that advantageously, an actuator, which is dimensioned to be particularly small with regard to its dimensions and/or its power consumption, in particular a gas generator, can be used to move the support structure to the storage position. This keeps the installation space requirement and the weight of the airbag low, such that this can be positioned particularly advantageously in the passenger space of the motor vehicle relative to this.
A further advantage of the curving or pre-curving of the at least one support element or of the at least one hollow body part is that the movement of the support structure to the support position can be controlled particularly advantageously by the predefined and pre-set curving. Thus the support structure can be moved particularly efficiently to the support position and the passenger advantageously can be caught, supported and thus protected from severe injuries in the case of a force impact due to an accident.
Therein, the support structure is preferably at least substantially formed in a latticed manner, wherein the support elements function as struts of the support structure formed as a lattice and are connected accordingly to one another. The airbag is then referred to as a lattice bag.
The inflatable hollow body parts are therein preferably at least substantially formed in a tubular manner and are connected at least partially fluidically to one another. Preferably, all hollow body parts are connected fluidically to one another. Due to this fluid connection, a total volume is created, which is to be loaded or inflated with the medium, in particular the gas, to move the support structure from the storage position to the support position. Thus, the support structure unfolds from the storage position to the support position. Through the pre-curving of the at least one hollow body part, the unfolding can occur therein particularly quickly and thus in a short space of time.
The support structure comprising hollow body parts that are connected fluidically to one another has the advantage that the total volume loaded with the medium is substantially smaller than the support volume, which is covered by the support structure in the support position. Thus, the support structure can be moved to the support position particularly quickly and smoothly for the passengers to be caught, and in this position can assume a particularly large volume in the passenger space of the motor vehicle. Thus, the passenger can be caught and protected from severe injuries in good time in the case of a force impact due to an accident.
The airbag according to the invention comprises at least one actuator, in particular at least one gas generator, to move the support structure to the support position, by means of which the total volume is actively filled with the medium, in particular the gas. In this way, the relatively small total volume can be filled with a relatively small quantity of the medium.
Free areas or free spaces are formed between the support elements (hollow body parts), via which air, in particular ambient air from the passenger space, can flow at least substantially passively into the support volume. A volume increase of the support volume occurs during the movement of the support structure from the storage position to the support position. Therein, a vacuum is formed in the support volume, which sucks in air, in particular ambient air from the passenger space, and inserts it into the support volume. Thus, the relatively large support volume is filled passively with air. An active filling of the support volume with air, for example by means of at least one additional gas generator, is not necessarily provided, however can be provided for means of support.
Preferably, the airbag comprises a cover, by means of which the support volume and, in particular, the free spaces or free areas between the support elements are covered. The cover preferably has a valve unit. In other words, a valve functionality is integrated into the cover, which enables the flow of the air, in particular the ambient air, into the support volume in a first flow direction. A flow of the air received in the support volume from the support volume in a second flow direction opposed to the first flow direction is advantageously at least substantially prevented by the cover or its valve functionality. Alternatively it can be provided that the cover or its valve functionality only enables a reduced flow of the air from the support volume in the second flow direction compared to the in-flow. This means that the air located in the support volume can flow out of the support volume with a lower mass flow than it can or could flow into the support volume. Thus, a particularly long service life of the support structure is created, which is advantageous for the catching and support function of the airbag.
The curving or pre-curving of the support element is, for example, effected by means of a tensioning element, in particular an elasticated band, a tightening strap or similar. Thus, a particularly defined pre-curving can be depicted, such that the support element can be adapted particularly advantageously with regard to its outer contour to installation space conditions and accordingly to components or similar arranged in the region adjacent to the support structure in the support position. This enables the filling time to fill the total volume with the gas to be kept low, such that the support structure is able to be brought to a pre-set and desired position at an advantageous point in time.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the description of a preferred exemplary embodiment below, as well as by means of the drawing. The features and feature combinations referred to in the description above and below in the description of the figures and/or shown in the FIGURE alone can be used not only in each specified combination, but also in other combinations or individually, without leaving the scope of the invention.